The present invention relates generally to latching devices and, more particularly, to a latching device having an active damping mechanism to dissipate vibrational energy.
Latching devices are used in space applications to deploy large structures such as antenna reflectors, solar arrays, mirrors, and the like. It is a challenge to provide precise and repeatable mechanical connection between two separate portions of a spacecraft or a spacecraft and another structure such that they behave as a unitary structure. In some cases, the buildup of vibrations in the latched structure presents additional problems.